makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania
Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania is a sequel to the first 2 games of the Mega Madness game series Storyline Just 3 months after the second "Mega Madness Tournament", while Jack and Patricia are relaxing, they were accidently dragged to a wrestling stadium. They are unaware that there is a wrestling tournament happening, but in order for them to succeed & survive, they need to get past these brothers & sisters of the wrestling companies, ranging from BWM (Brutal Wrestling Madness) to the new HWF (Hardcore Wrestling Federation). We will see who rise up & who is K.O.ed. Gameplay The gameplay from the original was brought back, but the big major difference is the brand new wrestling gameplay for similar games like "Def Jam Vendetta" & "Def Jam Fight for NY", with multiple gimmicks, big powerful moves & a new "Blazin' Mode" to prepare a special finisher move, only if their new power gauge is full. Modes *Arcade Mode **Normal Mode ***Choose Your Destiny ****Novice (6) ****Beginner (Easy 7) ****Fighter (Normal 8) ****Master (Hard 9) ****Champion (Master 10) ****Legend (11) **Rivals Mode **Wrestling Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode **Player vs COM **2 Player Mode **Tag Team **Handicap **6 Man Tag (3 on 3) **Free-For-All Knockout Elimination ***Triple Threat ***Fatal 4 Way ***6 Man ***8 Man **COM Vs. COM *Training Mode *Options **Subtitles On/Off **Difficulty Very Easy/Easy/Normal/Hard/Very Hard/Legend *Extra **Story Mode Cutscenes **Rival Mode Cutscenes **Normal Costumes & Wrestling Gimmicks Character Stats Keys *U-P = Upper Power (Upper Body Attacks) *L-P = Lower Power (Lower Body Attacks) *SP = Speed *Tough = Tough *HP = Health *Char = Charisma *OA = Overall Total Character Roster (Add your Characters here to increase & expand the Character Roster) Normal Pack BWM (Brutal Wrestling Madness) & HWF (Hardcore Wrestling Federation) Pack DLC Pack Mega Madness 1 Pack Mega Madness 2 Pack Hip-Pop Pack Childhood Pack Waifu Pack Stages Costumes (Normal Mode) / Gimmicks (Wrestling Mode) *Jack - True Ogre (N) / ??? *Patricia - Angel (N) / ??? *Layla - Succubus (N) / ??? *Dr. EggPlankton - Armoured (N) / ??? *Steven - Biker outfift (N) / ??? *Stocking - Catgirl (N) / ??? *John - Kickboxer (N) / ??? *Robo - Boxer (N) / ??? *Raiden - Big Bear, shirtless (N) / ??? *R. Mika - Bikini (N) / ??? *Zangief - Mech-Zangief (N) / ??? *Amethyst - Pre-generation form (N) / ??? *Lochness Bloggster - Ronaldo Fryman (N) / ??? *Kage-Maru - Business Attire (N) / ??? *Leah Needlenam - Fantendo Racer (N) / ??? * * * * *Big Band - King Dedede (N) / ??? *Mr. Sandman - Title Defense outift (N) / ??? * * * * Rivality *John vs. Jack the Hedgehog *Robo vs. Patricia the Skunk *Johnstein vs. Big Band *Zangief vs. Raiden *R. Mika vs. Reiko Hinomoto *Kage-Maru vs. Hibana *Sawk vs. Throh *Mettaton EX vs. Bebop * Cubit Power Forms (Normal Mode) Mix Forms Max Forms Cutscenes Mega Madness 3: Wrestlemania/Cutscenes Soundtrack *C.O.M.P - Stick Em ' Up (US and PAL Opening theme) *Virtua Fighter - Ai ga tari nai ze (Japanese Opening theme) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Plucking Tulips (The Garden Plains) *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Nebuta (Aomori Stage) (Tokyo Fireworks) *King of Fighters XIII - Tame a Bad Boy (Kim Team) (The Streets of New York) *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Wicked Fight (Shanghai Stage) (Lujiazui) *Clams Casino - I'm God (The Fog) *Nightshade - Vengeful Beauty (Night Sky) *Splatoon - Splattack! (Ink Battlefield) *Virtua Fighter (Sega Saturn) - Theme of Kage-Maru (The Beach) *Skullgirls Encore - Unfinished Business (Under the Bridge) (Aqueduct) * * * * * * * * * * *Punch Out!! Theme (DJ Bib Techno Remix) (Boxing Ring) *Heat Haze (Ingrid's Theme) (JP Version) *Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Seek No Escape (Ingrid's Theme) (International Version) *Punch-Out!! 'Dream Fighter' [Get Up!, Match BGM] (Mr. Dream's Theme) * *Street Fighter X Tekken - TK Rival Battle 2 (Rival Theme) * * * * * * Gallery Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover series Category:Fighting Games Category:Sequel series